We seek to foster and enhance Systems and Computational Neuroscience at Emory University by hiring a new assistant professor with primary appointment in the Department of Biology and adjunct appointments in the Departments of Physics, and Mathematics and Computer Science. A group of 4 NIH supported investigators in the Department of Biology, all of whom do both neurophysiology and computational neuroscience, will serve as the focus group for this new hire. This new hire will strengthen and broaden this core group by providing much needed systems expertise and will foster greater links to computational biologists in the Departments of Physics, and Mathematics and Computer Science and to the greater biomedical research complex of the health science centers of Emory University (principally the School of Medicine and the inter-institutional Wallace H. Coulter Department of Biomedical Engineering (BME) at Georgia Institute of Technology and Emory University) through the interdepartmental Graduate Program in Neuroscience (NS) and the Graduate Program in Biomedical Engineering (BME) and through direct collaboration. This hire would be particularly beneficial to the greater neuroscience and computational biology communities at Emory because systems level research, particularly sensory systems and sensory motor integration is not well represented in our faculty. The new faculty will have his/her lab located in the Department of Biology in space committed by Victor Corces, Chair of Biology on the second floor of the Rollins Research Building (Rooms 2152 and 2158- -1,100 ft2) in immediate proximity to the 4 computational neuroscientists in the Department of Biology. In the Department of Biology (part of the Emory College of Arts and Sciences), tenure track assistant professor appointments are normally for 6 years after which promotion to tenure is considered pending a successful 4th year review. The new faculty member will have limited teaching responsibilities, commensurate with the requirements of the P30 award and will be expected to join the graduate programs in Neuroscience (NS) and Biomedical Engineering (BME) and thus will have access to graduate students as research assistants.